Jenkins
Jenkins is the caretaker of the Annex. Biography Jenkins uses the Annex in Portland, Oregon to do research on artifacts. Typically insular he has begrudgingly accepted the Librarians and the Guardian into the Annex as a base of operations until the Main Library is located. He provided the librarians with information and aid, however he seemed to be afraid to get involved in the fight. This changed when Ezekiel Jones participated in the conclave and opposed Dulaque. Jenkins has an unknown, but seemingly close, relationship to Dulaque which is said to have spanned at least 1000 years when an incident occurred. In Jenkins words many of his past efforts to assist have resulted in blood. Jenkins has a hostile relationship with Morgan Le Fay. He told Eve Baird that Morgan should be killed, even if that meant forgoing the lives of hundreds of high school students, because she'd be responsible for thousands of deaths if she escaped. Morgana called him by the name "Galeas," which is an alternate name for Galahad. Jenkins helped to open the path to The Loom Of Fate, after Dulaque used and cut the thread. He confronted Dulaque, in the form of Lancelot, at the Loom, giving Flynn time to reweave the Loom, setting time back to how it should be. During the fight Dulaque calls Jenkins "Galahad", confirming his true identity. Personality Jenkins seemed to be a bit hesitant in helping the librarians. He accepted them into the Annex until the main library is located. This changed later as he helped Ezekiel in opposing Dulaque. He also mentioned he had a different vision than Judson. Instead of just storing the magical items he wanted to experiment with them and find out what they can do. Interestingly this vision gets close to that of the Serpent Brotherhood who wants to use magic to change the world. Abilities *'Master swordsman': Jenkins is a elite warrior. He is able to hold his own against Dulaque. Dulaque mentions Jenkins is the only soldier that can match him. *'Immortality': Jenkins admitted his immortal status in the episode 'And the Hollow Men'. The full extent of this ability and its source are currently unknown but Jenkins does not appear to age, (or he allows himself to appear elderly) and can walk through toxic levels of natural gas without any side effects (episode: And the Infernal Contract). He also survived a small collapse of concrete/stone with no apparent injury in the same episode. However, it must be noted that in the episode And the Hollow Men Jenkins stated that if the Library was about to 'die' it would take hold of a life force to sustain itself. His request the Librarians leave so their lives would not be taken implies that his immortality has limits, and that he can die. Toward the end of second season, the fae he brought forth to answer questions, stated that Jenkins could not be killed but could die. Appearances ''The Librarians'' Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 *"... And the Drowned Book " *"... And the Broken Staff " *"... And What Lies Beneath the Stones " *"... And the Cost of Education " *"...And the Hollow Men " *"... And the Infernal Contract " *"... And the Image of Image " *"... And the Point of Salvation " *"... And the Happily Ever Afters " *"...And the Final Curtain " Season 3 *"... And the Rise of Chaos " Trivia According to Sir Thomas Malory's "Le Morte d'Arthur", Galahad was knighted and obtained his seat at the Round Table, in the chair known as the Seige Perilous, on Pentecost Sunday, "Four hundred winters and four and fifty accomplished after the passion of our Lord Jesu Christ". He was fifteen at this time. Taking 33AD as the date of Christ's Passion, that makes Jenkins 1543 years old! Sir Thomas Malory's, Le Morte d'Arthur, also denotes Galahad as the illegitimate son of Lancelot du Lac (Dulaque). This connection has not been explored in the series, although the pair did share a tentative embrace after the Conclave. In the episode And the Loom of Fate, Dulaque asks Jenkins "who will rule the stupid little humans?", this implies that both Dulaque and Jenkins are not human; or Dulaque believes himself greater than humanity. In the episode Happily Ever Afters, Jenkins alluded to some sort of trouble with Santa that may have indicated a relationship with Mrs. Claus... Referring to the fae Ariel spinning very fast in the trap Flynn made, "I have never seen anything move that quickly, except the night that Gretchen and I heard Santa come home early from Oktoberfest." However, it is possible that this memory is part of a fictional history within Jenkins' own "Happily Ever After." References Malory, T.; 1469 (first published 1475); Le Morte d'Arthur; Illustrated Edition published 1985; Omega Books ltd.